Forum:2009-04-27 (Monday)
Discussion for comic for . That was easier than I expected. I think it's the first time anything has been easier than I expected. It makes me nervous. --NoSanninWa 06:33, 27 April 2009 (UTC) : Well, Hristo Tiktoffen has a history of being on all sides, and Agatha has a history of , especially . She just better . Argadi 08:40, 27 April 2009 (UTC) ::Well, it's more that he can tell which way the wind is blowing, and right now there is a gale force behind Agatha. The question now is is she ticked off enough not to recognize the signs of a self serving toady. --Ravenhull 08:52, 27 April 2009 (UTC) ::: Agatha has plenty of evidence of Tiktoffen's double-dealing. It's really just a matter of whether she's paying attention. And given that we know Tiktoffen seems to want to preserve the Castle, she might even be able to rely on him a tiny bit. As for the rest, whether they're from Mechanicsburg or not, they can surely see that Agatha has the power to free them, or at least to make their life expectancies considerably longer. What puzzles me more is... where's Gil??? Nekokami 13:48, 27 April 2009 (UTC) :::: I think Gil is busy trying to figure out which damsel he should be saving. He's got a bit of a savior complex and right now that's a bit paralyzing, but I think he'll prefer to save the one who isn't killing and maiming anything that gets in her way. The castle may approve of Pinky's bloodthirty ways, but it makes me wonder why Gil keeps saving her... --NoSanninWa 06:27, 28 April 2009 (UTC) :: I think it's a combination of all factors here. :::* Agatha influences them to obey with her Sparky aura. :::* They have a lot to gain by helping her, and very little to lose. :::* They were chucked in here by the Baron, and thus have a reason to want revenge. :: Seems very straightforward. Zola was probably counting on them to support her, but to be honest, they're more likely to want to ally themselves with the woman in control of the giant death clank of doom. Aetheric 14:34, 27 April 2009 (UTC) :: It's certainly not because they are . They are just criminals that Wulfenbach has sent for incarceration. I doubt that many would have originated in this city, if only because it would inspire troubles. --NoSanninWa 10:32, 27 April 2009 (UTC) ::: Unfortunately, the professors haven't updated the cast list with the names and home towns of each castle inmate so we'll just have to keep speculating without any facts. I expect most inmates are locals because Mechanicsburg is the closest large population source. Also, I would expect many of the people arranged to be in the castle for Zola's plan to be from Mechanicsburg because they want, um, mechanics. The city is a good source for people to assist in sparky-type projects. Argadi 11:29, 27 April 2009 (UTC) :::: Professor Diaz and his team are some of the Sparks and their minions the Council snuck in much the same way Agatha was snuck in. (Presuming the Baron only sends locals to Castle Heterodyne is a little bizarre.) -- Corgi 14:01, 27 April 2009 (UTC) :::::Well, there are two prime examples of non-locals in there... Silas Merlot was from Bettleburg, and of course Moloch VonZinzer got shipped here from Castle Wulfenbach, having probably never been near Mechanicsburg before. Now, my only question is whether Agatha fully recoginizes the self serving smiles her new 'subjects' have. I would think she would, but she might be distracted enough by what's going on with Gil and Pinky... --Donovan Ravenhull 16:00, 27 April 2009 (UTC) Remember when Carson von Mekkhan talked about the history of the Castle repair detail? Originally the prisoners were let out after each day, and a whole entertainment industry grew around that - until the Baron closed it down and marched the entertainers into the Castle along with all the rest. The prisoners in the background in the last panel may well be some surviving entertainers from back then; these entertainers, at least, presumably were mostly Mechanicsburg locals, and thus would be loyal to a new Heterodyne. They might also have persuaded other prisoners that they´d get a better deal from a Heterodyne than from either Klaus or the conspirators, both of whom consider them expendable assets at best. Tiktoffen, on the other hand, is probably looking for a way out - he should know by now that the Zola scheme has failed, and needs someone who can shield him from the Baron´s wrath for cooperating with the conspirators. I´d agree, though, that Tiktoffen also acts this way because he wants the Castle preserved. I also agree with NoSanninWa that this is almost too easy. -Sir Chaos 17:52, 27 April 2009 (UTC) : Too easy? The easy approach is to have them attack Agatha and get killed. Now she can't kill them, so she has a bunch of cutthroats and brigands left to wander around (unless she spends all her time watching them). Argadi 18:34, 27 April 2009 (UTC) : Whoa whoa whoa -- The prisoners in the background in the last panel may well be some surviving entertainers from back then; these entertainers, at least, presumably were mostly Mechanicsburg locals... For one, the prisoners in the background are Diaz's castle-killer team; for a second, why does everybody keep presuming any of the prisoners were locals? Remember what Diamant said? "You don't get sent to Castle Heterodyne for stealing a loaf of bread." Somewhere else, the Cast List maybe, there's mention that they're minor Sparks or stubborn minions for the most part. The loyalty's not coming from Mechanicsburg. It's either coming from Machiavellian impulses or common sense, and if they had common sense most of them wouldn't be there to start with, conspirators or not. -- Corgi 19:07, 27 April 2009 (UTC)